


Spree

by misura



Category: Eyeshield 21, Gravitation
Genre: Community: springkink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-28
Updated: 2008-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-23 04:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guys fighting over guns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spree

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: _Hiruma/K: Shopping for weapons – It was at the American base that they first met each other_

"I saw it first!" said K, but: "I grabbed it first!" Hiruma argued - much name-calling and a considerable amount of hair-pulling followed (Hiruma had the advantage there, K's hair being longer and softer; also, his experience as a demonic quarterback outweighed K's experience as a devilish manager) and in the end, Hiruma was still holding the gun, K resigning himself to sticking with his previous picks with a sigh, a pout and a last wishful look at the weapon in question.

"Are you perhaps wanting to compensate for something?" asked Hiruma, smug in victory, yet also quite comfortable with kicking an opponent when he was already defeated.

K tossed his hair back (he'd seen Judy do it that way in one of her movies, where she'd worn a long-haired wig) and replied: "Are you?"

Hiruma stared at the contents of K's shopping-cart, looked back at K, started to grin. "Ha, ha. You're funny, American guy."

K covertly glanced at Hiruma's intended purchases and drew some conclusions of his own. "Ha, ha. You're funny, too, Japanese boy. Want to go and have a drink after this? I know a bar around here."

Hiruma snorted. "I know a _shooting-range_ around here."

"Ah." K's grin brightened. "I bow to your superior knowledge, Hiruma-san."


End file.
